This application is a continuation-in-part of my copending application, Ser. No. 744,406, filed Nov. 23, 1976, and entitled SLIDING I.V. NEEDLE CARRIER.
This invention relates generally to medical and surgical apparatus, and more specifically relates to an assembly useful in emplacing intravenous needles in the blood vessel of a patient to be thereby treated, and in retaining the emplaced needle.
Various techniques and apparatus have been utilized in the medical and surgical professions for the purposes of engaging intravenous needles or the like within blood vessels of patients to be treated by such devices, and for assuring that the said needles remain properly emplaced once so engaged. A common technique, for example, involves a simple emplacement of such an intravenous needle by the physician or medical attendant by direct grasping and manipulation of the usually cylindrical body carrying the needle. Once the needle is appropriately engaged, adhesive tape is then cut into strips and applied over the needle and associated tubing and adhered to the patient. This sort of approach, however, has been far from satisfactory. Aside from the difficulty of properly emplacing the needle by the technique mentioned, it may be noted that the emplaced needle is not fully stabilized by such arrangement, and can often become displaced from the vein. This in turn can create discomfort--or more serious problems for the patient.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide an I.V. needle carrier assembly which is so configured as to facilitate the user's manipulation of same, and thereby to facilitate accurate positioning and emplacing of the needle in a patient's blood vessel, thereby avoiding improper emplacement or injury or repeated puncturing of the patient's skin and blood vessels.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide apparatus of the foregoing character, wherein the needle proper prior to use is fully retracted within a protective encasement, thereby protecting the needle from damage and encouraging a sterile condition for same.
It is a further object of the invention, to provide apparatus of the foregoing character, which includes simply operated means for affixing the assembly to the skin of the patient following needle emplacement thereby assuring that the needle will remain properly positioned.